


Ронин

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: В старину считалось, что не только человек может выбирать маску, но и маска – человека. Там, где они сливаются, маска становится судьбой.Не так ли случилось и с ними - Мстителями?Бывшими Мстителями.





	

_Никто героя не пустит в дом.  
Чума на оба твоих крыла.  
Весь город верит в тебя с трудом,  
Зато он верит в засилье зла.  
(Марина Муляр)_

Филу кажется – это не в вертолет, это ему в сердце попал тот выстрел из «Стингера». И разорвал, и окровавленные клочья упали в холодное зимнее море.  
«Группа опасных преступников со сверхспособностями, возглавляемая Стивеном Роджерсом, ранее известным как Капитан Америка, совершила попытку побега из секретной тюрьмы Щ.И.Т.а. Пытаясь покинуть место заключения на вертолете, группа потерпела неудачу. Силам правопорядка удалось сбить вертолет».  
Директор Мейс захлопывает папку, из которой читает, поднимает глаза, смотрит испытующе, примерно туда, где у Фила сейчас дыра на месте сердца, под синей рубашкой в модном стиле ретро.  
Фил надеется, что его лицо остается неподвижным. Звон в ушах нарастает, за ним едва слышны слова:  
– К сожалению, никто из беглецов так и не попал в руки правосудия. Вертолет рухнул в океан с большой высоты. Сейчас там ведутся водолазные работы, мы попытаемся поднять тела.  
Только бы не задергалась щека. Океанская вода в тех широтах похожа на жидкий лед: темная, холодная и тяжелая. Они лежат там все, и несколько сотен метров холодной воды давят им на грудь...  
Краем сознания Фил понимает, что Мэйс смотрит на него неуловимую долю секунды дольше, чем надо бы. Как будто что-то ищет на его лице. Что? Мэйс, при всех его недостатках, не садист. Он не получает удовольствия, делая больно другим.  
– Мне очень жаль, – говорит Мэйс, аккуратно накрывая ладонями папку перед собой. – Я так понимаю, вы... тепло относились к Стивену Роджерсу и долгое время были куратором Клинта Бартона?  
– Да... был, – бесцветно отвечает Коулсон, поправляя галстук.  
Воздуха не хватает.  
Мэйс уже почти открыто сверлит его взглядом. Надо что-то сказать, и Коулсон говорит:  
– Мне тоже жаль. Они были хорошими... людьми.  
– Можете идти, – успокоенно говорит Мэйс. Коулсон вдруг понимает – он только что прошел проверку.  
Эта мысль позволяет устоять на ногах, когда он тихо закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к стене в коридоре, стискивая зубы, чтобы не завыть.  
– Вам плохо? – спрашивает его Симмонс, из которой природную доброту не выбили даже годы работы на Щ.И.Т.  
– Нет, Джемма. Я... нормально. Нормально.  
Умница Симмонс оставляет его одного. Фил выпрямляется, наглухо застегивает пиджак и возвращается в свой кабинет. По дороге он собирает из обрывков мыслей годное рабочее предположение, которое позволяет ему дышать.  
Мэйс хотел увидеть его реакцию.  
Возможно, Мэйс солгал ему.  
***  
По новостям два дня крутят сюжет о разбившемся вертолете. Пресса взахлеб обсуждает гибель вчерашних национальных героев, ставших пособниками проклятых мутантов. Избирательная компания Трэмпла набирает ход. Циничный подонок и это использовал, чтобы набрать себе политические очки.  
Фил пытается узнать, где похоронены (или не похоронены) их тела, якобы поднятые со дна океана. Он повсюду натыкается на глухую стену абсолютной секретности, но не сдается.  
Если Клинт действительно погиб, он должен... – тут мысль теряется. Есть ли тогда смысл хоть в чем-то, что он, Фил Коулсон, может сделать? Разве что попросить прощения за то, что Бартон прожил весь остаток своей недолгой жизни в уверенности, что смерть Фила – отчасти и на его совести.  
Восстанавливаясь после своего отнюдь не триумфального возвращения с того света, Коулсон узнал: инициатива «Мстители» наконец-то заработала как надо. Он видел отчеты. И он видел Клинта и Наташу, в одном из репортажей, мельком, но этого хватило.  
Так выглядят люди, которые нашли свое место, как патроны в обойме.  
Все, что случилось потом, только укрепило его в принятом решении. Когда выяснилось, что ГИДРА, как метастазы, пустила щупальца в верхний эшелон Щ.И.Т.а, Фил радовался лишь одному. Что Бартон и Романова больше не на этом тонущем корабле с блэкджеком и шлюхами. Если бы они узнали, что Фил жив, они кинулись бы его спасать и неминуемо наделали глупостей, как обычно.  
Так было лучше, в тысячный раз говорит себе Фил.  
***  
Он возвращается домой после недели жизни на базе Щ.И.Т.а. На разных базах Щ.И.Т.а, где у него одинаковые кабинеты, с одинаковым черным столом и безликими глухими стенами. Он не помнит, когда спал в последний раз и где спал – наверное, в кресле за столом, уронив голову на руки.  
Он так и не увидел их тел. «Место захоронения засекречено, – сказал Мэйс. – Еще не хватало, чтобы на их могилы началось паломничество. Они не герои – обыкновенные преступники. Это должен понимать каждый. До кого не дошло сразу – пресса разъяснит».  
Фил стиснул зубы и промолчал.  
Он бренчит ключами, не сразу находит выключатель в темной гостиной. Моргает, привыкая к свету. Собственная квартира кажется вдруг чужой, похожей на пыльную кладовку. Эту тусклость прорезает только резкий, металлический блеск двух скрещенных катан на стене. Привез давным-давно из Японии, вместе с пачкой сувениров с комик-кона.  
Фил подходит и долго ведет пальцем по стали в волнистых разводах. Холод успокаивает, но потом у него вздрагивает рука – и лезвие взрезает кожу.  
Он заклеивает порез, тяжело усаживается на диван. Мысли путаются. Сквозь муть в голове звучат голоса из прошлого.  
***  
– Ого! Катаны настоящие?  
– Настоящие. Не дергайся.  
Светловолосый парень с присвистом выдыхает, морщит нос, оглядывается по сторонам, пока Фил, сидящий перед ним на стуле, обрабатывает ему порезы и ссадины.  
– Это надо зашить. Это тоже.  
«Это» – не дырки на одежде, а ножевое ранение в бок и рассеченная скула. Темные капли крови падают на подстеленную газету. Мышцы на поджаром животе рефлекторно вздрагивают от боли.  
– Дай сделаю тебе укол.  
– У нас в цирке, – сквозь зубы говорит парень, – был один человек. Его звали Мечник. Он тоже... умел. Фехтовать на катанах, метать ножи, стрелять. Он вообще много чего умел и научил меня всему... что успел.  
– А что случилось потом? – спрашивает Коулсон, втыкая иглу в край раны на его правом боку. Он уже заранее знает ответ – из хмурого взгляда осиротевшего волчонка, из жесткой, взрослой складки у губ.  
– А потом моего учителя убили. И я ушел из цирка, чтобы отомстить.  
– Получилось? – Коулсон накладывает первый шов, стараясь не запачкать закатанные рукава рубашки.  
– Не сразу. Сначала пришлось пообтереться на Адской кухне – все следы вели туда. Я обвыкся. Стал своим. Жил по подвалам и чердакам, выходил на улицы ночью.  
– Грабил?  
– Только... плохих людей. – Парень морщится и прикусывает губу. Видимо, укол еще толком не подействовал.  
– А что сделал, когда отомстил?  
– Решил остаться и продолжать. Это же Адская кухня. Там каждую ночь творится что-нибудь такое, с чем стоит разобраться. Я пытался. Даже стал местной легендой. – Он поднимает на Фила серые, ненормально светлые глаза с суженными от боли зрачками.  
– Вы сдадите меня в полицию?  
– Не сдам. Как тебя зовут-то?  
– Клинт Бартон.  
– Фил Коулсон.  
Фил вытирает окровавленные пальцы бинтом и только после этого жмет жесткую, горячую ладонь с мозолями от оружия.  
***  
Взгляд у Ванды делается такой нехороший, что Скотти мигом подскакивает и выключает телевизор, еще раньше, чем кто-нибудь успевает его попросить. Старенький мигающий экран гаснет, прерывая на половине выпуск новостей...  
...где крутят все то же: масляное пятно на поверхности холодного океана, смутно видные среди волн обломки, съемка с большой высоты. Сдержанно-удовлетворенный, глубокий, хорошо поставленный баритон диктора:  
«К сожалению, никто из пособников мутантов не предстанет перед лицом правосудия. При попытке бегства участники группировки захватили вертолет, но он был сбит и упал в океан вместе со всеми, кто был на борту. Их тела были подняты со дна и перезахоронены...»  
«Пособники мутантов». Так их теперь называют.  
Ванда вытягивается в рост на стареньком продавленном диване, отворачивается к стене и прикусывает тонкие пальцы. Почти все ложь в этом сюжете: вот же они, живы, залегли на дно в самой глубине Адской кухни, в гнилых кишках чрева Нью-Йорка.  
Все ложь, кроме одного.  
Стив Роджерс прикрывал их отход, был ранен и не удержался, цепляясь за полоз шасси вертолета.  
Он действительно упал в океан с большой высоты, как и рассказывают в новостях. И Ванда не успела ничего с этим сделать.  
Теперь она винит себя. Каждый из них винит себя и не знает, как жить дальше. Их лица крутят по телевидению в прайм-тайм, подробности их жизни и их предполагаемые преступления обсасывают в вечерних телешоу. После неожиданной и шокирующей победы Трэмпла на выборах это вторая по популярности тема. Впрочем, она связана с первой: Дэниел Трэмпл пришел к власти на волне антимутантской истерии, и одним из его лозунгов был «Очистим страну от нелюдей».  
– Пособники мутантов, – хмыкает Скотт. – Шикарно звучит. Слушай, Ванда, а за пособничество мне что-нибудь полагается? Ну хотя бы печеньки? Или чмокнуть в щечку?  
Бартону на секунду кажется, что это перебор, и Лэнга сейчас размажут по стенке. Но Ванда поворачивается к Скотту – на глазах у нее блестят слезы – и вдруг кладет ему руку на плечо и легко целует в щеку.  
Скотти заливается краской до самых ушей.  
– Я... я-а-а пошутил! Ты каждый раз будешь все воспринимать буквально?  
Лицо Ванды гаснет на глазах, как будто задули свечку. Глядя на это, Бартон хочет отвесить Лэнгу подзатыльник. Потому что Ванда – ну, при всех своих суперспособностях, – она хрупкая. Как те японские керамические статуэтки знатных дам, с высокими прическами и набеленными лицами. Те, которые... Он однажды нечаянно разбил такую у Коулсона дома...  
Воспоминание будит глухую боль. Клинт украдкой растирает ладонью старый шрам на боку.  
Он не смог уберечь ничего в своей жизни. Никого из дорогих ему людей. Мечник – его учитель. Стив – его командир. Коулсон – его...  
Его Фил.  
Глухое отчаяние плещется уже где-то в горле, мешая дышать.  
Он чувствует себя так, как будто это не Стив, а он сам упал с вертолета и разлетелся на тысячу осколков, которые никак не собрать воедино.  
Стив на его месте уже решил бы, что делать. Фил на его месте составил бы десяток многоходовых планов. А он третью неделю торчит здесь, они все застряли здесь, в полуподвальчике у старого Ясуо.  
***  
Это, надо сказать, шикарное место – в сравнении с чердаком того полузаброшенного здания, где они обосновались вначале. Первые этажи были сплошь расписаны граффити. В задании, которое выселили под снос, да так и не снесли, обосновались хиппующие художники и музыканты. Коммуна-сквот жила по своим несложным законам, принимая каждого, кто приходил без оружия и копов на хвосте. Принимая и не расспрашивая о прошлом.  
А еще там никто не смотрел телевизор.  
Оружия у них не было. Лук Клинта, крылья Сэма и костюм Скотта – все осталось в Рафте. Не было даже сменной одежды. Ванду выручили две девушки-художницы из Иллинойса, живущие на первом этаже. Снабдили старыми платьями в цветочек, растянутыми свитерами и джинсами с индейской бахромой. Скотт подавился своим кофе, когда увидел ее в хипповском прикиде и с феньками на тонких запястьях.  
Они жили на полупустом чердаке. Когда-то здесь был лофт, чердак перестроили под жилье. От тех времен осталась пара полуразвалившихся диванов, колченогий стол, плотные темные шторы и единственная работающая розетка на весь чердак. За водой приходилось спускаться на первый этаж. Поэтому местные обитатели и предпочитали селиться пониже.  
Денег почти не было – кое-что Клинту отдолжили по старой дружбе. За едой они выходили только по ночам, чаще всего – Бартон вместе с Уилсоном. Сэм, в черной вязаной шапочке, выглядел как драгдиллер с местных улиц. А Клинт просто умел быть неприметным.  
К концу недели они осмелели настолько, что начали по ночам выходить на пробежку вдвоем: вдоль Пятьдесят четвертой стрит, два круга по парку Де Витт Клинтон и обратно. Целыми днями сидеть взаперти было слишком тяжело, слишком похоже на месяц, проведенный в Рафте. Скотт отказался: он одолжил у парней с третьего этажа старенький ноутбук и все свободное время проводил в интернете.  
В парке все и случилось. Группа крепких бритых ребят в спортивных штанах, волокущая девушку к припаркованному у ограды авто, короткая и тихая драка, ножи, серебряными рыбками прорезавшие темноту. Крик Сэма: «Берегись»! Бартон обернулся, но слишком поздно. Самые умные приходят на поножовщину с пушкой. Один из таких умных сейчас целился ему прямо в лоб.  
– Так, давайте все успокоимся, – медленно проговорил Бартон, прикидывая, успеет ли добраться до умного или хотя бы уйти с линии огня. По всему выходило, что не успеет.  
Грохнуло, он отлетел в сторону, сбитый с ног. Никто из них не заметил, как от темноты отделилась бесшумная тень, двигавшаяся так быстро, что казалась чуть смазанной. Человек, отбросивший Бартона с линии огня, перекатился через него и мгновенно оказался на ногах. Бартон дотянулся до лежавшего на земле ножа – сам же и выбил его из рук одного из нападавших, – и метнул в противника с пистолетом.  
Все закончилось очень быстро, и наконец Клинт и Сэм смогли рассмотреть своего неожиданного союзника.  
Перед ними стоял человек в черном – легкий, гибкий, худощавый, со странной осанкой – спина и плечи – прямые, а голова опущена чуть вниз, как будто он прислушивался к чему-то.  
Его голову и половину лица плотно охватывала темная бандана, закрывая глаза.  
– Я – Сорвиголова, – он протянул Клинту руку, как будто мог точно увидеть, где тот стоит, сквозь свою бандану. – А вы, ребята, новенькие здесь?  
– Старенькие, – буркнул Клинт.  
***  
Cорвиголова – слепой адвокат Мэтт Мердок – оказался шустрым парнем. Сорвиголова знал в Адской кухне все входы и выходы. «Правильные люди» Мэтта не задавали лишних вопросов, просто молча помогали. Сменив две лежки и обзаведясь новыми документами, Клинт, Сэм, Скотт и Ванда оказались у старика Ясуо.  
Ясуо жил там же, где держал свой ресторанчик, – в полуподвале на углу Cорок девятой стрит с Одиннадцатой авеню. Семь ступенек вниз, облезлая вывеска с карпом, круглые бумажные светильники под маленьким навесом над лестницей. Ясуо сам готовил и сам стоял за стойкой, вежливо кланяясь каждому посетителю и складывая ладони перед грудью.  
Из ресторанного зала одна дверь вела на кухню, а другая – в темный коридор с несколькими дверями. Ясуо занимал лишь одну из комнат. Еще две были свободны. Последняя по коридору комната служила кладовкой. Там грудами были свалены старые тряпки, бумажные ширмы с нарисованными на них горами и лесом и другой «японский хлам», как выразился Скотт.  
Старик, как и другие, принял их, не задавая лишних вопросов. Из ресторанного зала они прошли на кухню, чтобы не привлекать любопытных взглядов. Мэтт сказал: «Это мои друзья. Им надо спрятаться», – и маленький, сухой японец часто закивал головой. Узкие глаза темно блеснули, не поймешь чем – любопытством, сочувствием? Морщинистое лицо растянулось в вежливую улыбку. Ясуо медленно снял передник, сполоснул руки, насухо вытер их.  
–Я пойду расстелю вам футоны и немного приберусь. Ты, милая, будешь жить отдельно, а вы втроем - вместе. У меня здесь только две свободные комнаты, простите, пожалуйста. Вы пока поешьте, я скоро вернусь.  
– Посидите пару недель тихо, – попросил Мэтт, усевшись на табурет посреди кухни. – Не высовывайтесь и ради бога, не вздумайте геройствовать. Вас ищут. Копают, тихо, но глубоко, в том числе и здесь. Мы с Фогги аккуратно проверили по своим каналам – они тянут за все ниточки. В сквоте вы уже наследили. Сейчас вам надо залечь на дно.  
– Кто ищет? Старк и эти его... Новые Мстители? – глухо спросил Сэм.  
– И они тоже. С Новыми Мстителями мне самому еще не все понятно, – отозвался Мэтт. – Но похоже, не только они. Такое чувство, будто любая собака знает, что вы на самом деле живы. Глава каждого мафиозного клана на Адской кухне на днях получил неофициальное предложение, очень любопытное. За ваши головы обещают не только деньги, но и амнистию за все грехи. Неприкосновенность.  
– А кто обещает? – переспросил Бартон. – Старк? Щ.И.Т.? Правительство пошло на союз с организованной преступностью?  
– Ага, никогда не было, и вот опять, – фыркнул Скотт.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – нахмурился Бартон. – Спецслужбы использовали криминальных деятелей, иногда даже... хм... вербовали из них себе кадры. Но чтобы вот так, в открытую предлагать альянс... Это что-то новенькое.  
– Кому-то вы здорово наступили на мозоль, и это мне не нравится, – подытожил Мэтт.  
– Известно кому! – вскинула голову Ванда. – Мы же, как это они говорят, «нелюди и пособники нелюдей».  
– Да, это сейчас... стало официальной политикой, – поморщился Мердок. – Убийства мутантов происходят по всей стране, а полиция как будто ослепла. На днях я видел, как два десятка ножевых пытались выдать за удавшийся суицид. Иногда мне кажется, что все катится прямиком в ад.  
Он сгорбился, вертя в руках свою белую трость.  
– В общем, пока не высовывайтесь. Никто не должен вас видеть.  
– А кто этот Ясуо? Ты давно его знаешь? – спросил Бартон.  
– С тех пор, когда я еще мог видеть, – улыбнулся Мэтт. – Раньше он держал здесь театр масок Но. Отец водил меня по выходным смотреть представления – с развлечениями-то у нас было плохо. Потом я приходил сам, сидел и слушал. Ясуо всегда пускал меня бесплатно, шутил, что на стоимость билета я не насмотрю. Видимо, не одного меня, потому что театр в итоге разорился. С ресторанчиком ему удалось лучше.  
Сорвиголова легко поднялся с места.  
– Ясуо идет обратно. А мне пора. Загляну через пару дней.  
***  
Клинт возвращается из воспоминаний в реальность.  
– Ладно, – он лениво поднимается со своего матраса-футона. – Пойду помогу Ясуо на кухне. Кто со мной?  
Никто не выражает энтузиазма, но каким-то странным образом через полчаса все собираются на кухне, где Бартон, поигрывая острейшим ножом, нарезает уже готовые суши. Ванда берется готовить суп-мисо. Один короткий, выразительный взгляд, – и Скотт с обреченным вздохом плетется резать ингредиенты.  
Тонкие пальцы свивают пар над огромной кастрюлей, на секунду окрашивая его в едва заметный розоватый оттенок.  
– Ванда, ты читишь, – замечает Сэм, ожесточенно отдраивающий котел. – Ты делаешь с супом что-то сверхъестественное, и в результате получается наркота. Я пробовал. Не удивлюсь, если у меня скоро разовьется зависимость. Супной алкоголизм. Я вчера посидел над бухгалтерией, у нас продажи мисо и рамена выросли вдвое.  
– У Ванды-тян талант, – улыбается Ясуо так, что уголки глаз тонут в глубоких морщинах. – Она схватывает все на лету. Рамен у нее уже получается точно такой, как готовила моя бабушка... Я в прошлый раз заплакал, когда попробовал. Если она будет делать его каждый день, я скоро стану круглым, как рисовый онигири.  
– Хоть у кого-то из нас будет легальный кусок хлеба, – грустно замечает Скотт. – Ванда, когда все уляжется, устроишься в дорогой ресторан. Тебя с руками оторвут.  
Бартон небрежно крутит в пальцах нож и хмурится.  
Разговор ходит по кругу и все время упирается в одну и ту же больную тему. Каждый день они обсуждают, что им делать дальше.  
– Сомневаюсь, что все уляжется так скоро, – отзывается Сэм. – Вы слышали, они хотят создать несколько гетто для мутантов и переселить туда их всех? Ошейники эти, опять же.  
Скотт вздрагивает и со стуком роняет нож на пол.  
– Может, мы уже что-нибудь сделаем? – резко спрашивает он. – В смысле, вы... то есть мы же Мстители, неважно, есть у нас костюмы и вся эта супергеройская лабуда, или нет. То есть, мы ведь взялись защищать людей. До конца.  
– Да, и кого ты собрался защищать? – отзывается Сэм из своего угла. – Вот этих, голосовавших за Трэмпла? Сотни тысяч, которые собираются на антимутантские митинги? Тони Старка, быстро нашедшего нам замену? У них ведь все хорошо, Скотт. Все как надо. И у них уже есть свои Мстители, герои, со штампом «одобрено правительством и допущено цензурой» на заднице.  
– Я думаю... иногда людей надо защищать от них же самих, – тихо говорит Скотт, нагибаясь за ножом. – Знаешь, я ведь целыми днями сижу в интернете и вижу, что пишут... хотя бы мои друзья. Хоуп, моя бывшая, вчера запостила у себя в фейсбуке фото той девочки-мутанта из Айовы, которую толпа забила насмерть битами прямо на пороге ее дома. И знаешь, что она написала, в смысле, Хоуп? «Так будет с каждым».  
Все несколько секунд молчат. Ванда с каменным лицом отворачивается к своей кастрюле с супом, но Бартон замечает, что ее тонкие пальцы трясутся.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что они все просто сошли с ума, – говорит Скотт. – Ты знаешь человека много лет, а потом у него в голове открывается такая маленькая дверца, а из нее выглядывает Чужой. Такой, как в том фильме про космический корабль, помните?  
– А может, это не они сошли с ума? – Ванда резко поворачивается, обратно, по ее щекам текут слезы. – Может, они как раз правы? Помните Лагос, тех людей, которых я у-убила... Может, мы просто преступники, уроды и психи, а никакие не герои. Может, наше место и правда в тюрьме? Разве так бывает – что весь мир сошел с ума, а ты один – нет?  
– Так что ты предлагаешь – сдаться? – сжимает кулаки Сэм.  
Бартон прокручивает в голове слова Ванды, а в пальцах – кухонный нож старика Ясуо. Ощущать в руке что-то стальное и острое, как ни странно, успокаивает. Чуть-чуть похоже на то, как Коулсон когда-то описывал медитацию.  
– Так бывает, – уверенно говорит он, и все вздрагивают. – Я знал как минимум одного человека, который мог сказать всему миру: «Ты сошел с ума» и стоял бы на своем до конца, как дерево врастает в землю.  
– Стив, – шепчет Сэм.  
– Значит, двоих. Что, в общем, логично.  
Сэм искоса бросает на него заинтригованный взгляд, но ничего не говорит.  
– Так что ты предлагаешь?  
Они смотрят на него с надеждой и странным ожиданием, почти так, как в самые тяжелые минуты смотрели на Роджерса. Но Бартон не готов им ничего сказать. Пока не готов.  
Стив, очень жаль, но я не ты. И как же нам всем тебя не хватает...  
– Предлагаю хорошенько подумать. А пока я заточу этот нож. Кажется, он затупился, – Клинт притворяется, что рассматривает лезвие на свет.  
Кто же мы? Герои или убийцы? Преступники или жертвы? Тебя больше нет, Стив, и некому отделить дурное от доброго.  
***  
К девяти вечера посетители заканчиваются. Ясуо закрывает дверь на замок. Сэм подметает пол, а Скотт и Ванда складывают посуду в посудомоечную машину. Один только Бартон замечает, как старик долго глядит на них всех, мелко покачивая головой, как будто в такт собственным мыслям.  
– Вот и еще один день прошел, – наконец говорит Ясуо. – Спасибо, что помогли. Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал.  
– Жили бы себе спокойно, – грустно отзывается Ванда.  
– На Адской кухне «спокойно» не бывает, – качает головой Ясуо. – Кстати, если вы не устали, я попрошу вас помочь еще немного.  
– Ага, устали, – фыркает Сэм. – Протирать боками диваны. Мы в полной боевой готовности, сэр,– он в шутку касается двумя пальцами брови. – Что надо сделать?  
– Я хочу сегодня разгрести кладовку. Кто-нибудь из мужчин сможет потом туда переехать. Ванде-тян нужна отдельная комната, а в оставшейся вам тесно втроем. Да и, – Ясуо вздыхает, – мне давно было пора разобрать то, что осталось от моего театра.  
***  
«Кладовка» неожиданно оказывается больше, чем на первый взгляд. Единственная тусклая лампочка освещает темные балки потолка, из тени выступают дубовые панели на стенах. Пола почти не видно – он завален грудами хлама.  
Бамбуковые ширмы когда-то служили декорациями. Ткань истлела, но в выцветших рисунках легко угадываются очертания гор, леса, заснеженной хижины.  
– А вот это был дворец даймё, это кто-то вроде японского лорда, – Ясуо, постанывая, нагибается, чтобы вытащить из кучи сломанную конструкцию с обрывками ткани на ней.  
– Я знаю, кто такой даймё, – кивает Бартон. – Что делаем с этой штукой?  
– Выкидываем, – вздыхает старик. – Это уже не починить, да и вряд ли я когда-нибудь снова открою театр.  
Куча вещей «на выброс» растет. Продырявленный барабанчик-тайко, сплющенная с одного бока корзина, веера с фениксами, черепахами и журавлями. Скотт выхватывает из груды тряпок что-то лохматое и напяливает себе на голову. Это слежавшийся до состояния мочалки длинный черный парик.  
– Смотрите, я как Ян Гиллан! – смеется Лэнг и трясет патлами, будто фанат на рок-концерте. Ванда прикрывает свою слабую улыбку бумажным веером с пожелтевшими от времени пионами.  
– Сколько одежды, – задумчиво говорит она, спустя пару минут, роясь в той же куче тряпок. – Парни, гляньте, может, вам здесь что-то подойдет. Клинт, примерь-ка вот это, а то я устала зашивать твою единственную куртку, она уже разлезается по швам.  
Ванда достает из вороха одежды что-то темно-зеленое, из плотной ткани, с длинным рукавом и поясом.  
– Я в этом буду выглядеть как косплейщик, сбежавший с комик-кона, – ворчит Бартон, но Ванда, не слушая, набрасывает одежду ему на плечи, и он продевает руки в рукава.  
– А вам почти по размеру, – замечает Ясуо. – Это хаори – традиционная верхняя одежда воина. У нас в театре ее надевали те, кто играл благородных самураев.  
– Бартон, смотри, я тебе и меч нашел! – хохочет Сэм, доставая из-под хлама что-то длинное. После того, как с предмета вытирают пыль и грязь, он оказывается учебным деревянным мечом -бокеном.  
– Настоящие катаны мы себе не могли позволить, – вздыхает Ясуо. – Да и ставить бои на них было бы опасно.  
Бартон так долго вертит в руках бокен, что Сэм уже успевает вкопаться дальше в груду хлама. Наконец, он быстрым движением проводит ладонью по мечу, – как будто гладит что-то живое, – и осторожно ставит его в угол, подальше от кучи «на выброс».  
– Ого, смотрите-ка, тут целый арсенал! – Скотт выволакивает на свет коробку, под крышкой которой тускло блестит сталь.  
– Откуда это у вас? – спрашивает Клинт, чувствуя, как в ладони давно забытой тяжестью ложатся метательные ножи. Скотт вертит в руках нунчаки и неизбежно заезжает сам себе по лбу. Сэм фыркает и демонстративно убирает от него подальше набор стальных игл длиной в ладонь.  
Ясуо смущенно опускает глаза.  
– Благородное искусство театра Но было не слишком популярно. Адской кухне больше пришлись по вкусу цирковые представления. Какое-то время мы пытались спасти театр такими... простонародными номерами.  
– Ничего тут стыдного нет, – пожимает плечами Клинт. – Я тоже в детстве занимался... простонародными номерами.  
– Ой, что это? – вдруг спрашивает Ванда.  
Она стоит в углу над резным ларцом из темного полированного дерева. Под откинутой крышкой видно что-то белое, напоминающее человеческое лицо, с темными провалами на месте глаз.  
У Ясуо такой вид, будто его двинули под дых. Он подходит к ларцу, опускается на колени, трясущимися руками касается белого предмета.  
– Это, – говорит он, – душа театра Но. Его маски.  
Они собираются вокруг ларца. Тусклый свет лампочки оживляет деревянные личины в руках Ясуо, а человеческие лица, наоборот, делает похожими на маски.  
– Смотрите, у нее меняется выражение лица! – вскрикивает Ванда, глядя, как Ясуо поворачивает маску то вверх, к свету, то вниз, к тени. – Так – она улыбается, а так – грустит!  
– Это маска «юной принцессы», Ванда-тян, – говорит Ясуо. – Белое лицо, алые губы, черные тонкие брови – так выглядит благородная красавица. Хочешь примерить?  
– Я н-не знаю.  
– Если не уверена, лучше не надевай ее. Маски – это не просто личины. Недаром для них в театре был специальный алтарь. Над каждой из них мастер работал годами, – рассказывает старик, бережно отирая пыль с деревянных лиц. – Перед тем, как надеть маску, актер кланялся ей, брал ее, согревал теплом своих рук, вглядывался в ее черты. Надеть маску – это значило больше, чем в ваших театрах – «вжиться в роль». Гораздо больше...  
– Как это? – спросил Сэм.  
– Задолго до начала представления актер становился возле зеркала, брал маску и всматривался в ее глаза. Я видел это со стороны. Видел, как незаметно меняется выражение глаз, как весь облик актера становится иным. Как маска словно переходит в человека. И когда он надевает ее и поворачивается к зеркалу, их уже нет по отдельности, человека и маски. Теперь это единое целое.  
Для неподготовленного или слабого человека это может быть опасно – примерять маски Но. У каждой из них есть своя душа и свой характер. В старину считалось, что не только человек может выбирать маску, но и маска – человека. И там, где они сливаются, маска становится судьбой.  
– В этом что-то есть, – пробормотал Бартон, вынимая из ларца металлический проржавевший шлем с яркой личиной: густые брови, яростно сведенные к переносице, складки у рта, жестко очерченные губы. – А это что за маска?  
– Это – ронин. Вы знаете, кто такой ронин?  
– Да. Самурай без хозяина.  
Ясуо бросил на него короткий проницательный взгляд, округлил губы, как будто в них застряло непроизнесенное «О», но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого старик отвернулся обратно к ларцу и продолжил выкладывать оттуда маски духов и демонов, мужчин и женщин.  
«Маска становится судьбой», – эхом отдалось в голове Бартона. – Это как будто про всех нас. Про Мстителей. Мы, как в театре, прятались за своими масками, и они слились с нашими лицами, навсегда изменили наши судьбы. Железный человек, Капитан Америка... Стив, если бы не твоя маска – может, ты сейчас был бы жив? Хотя, возможно, у тебя единственного маска и настоящее лицо почти не отличались.  
Кто мы без своих масок? Какие они – наши настоящие лица?  
– С бородой – это Окина, старик-мудрец. А вот эта, зеленая, с клювом – Каппа, водяной, дитя рек. Вакаонна, с черными бровями и румяными щеками – знатная дама. Уба, с глубокими морщинами – старуха-кормилица. С закрытыми глазами, – Ёробоши, слепой монах-воин.  
– Знаю одного, кому такая маска подошла бы! Как с него делали! – встрял Скотт.  
– Я тоже его знаю, – мягко улыбнулся Ясуо.  
– А этот кто, с длинным носом?  
– Это тэнгу, Горный крылатый дух, учитель воинов. Тэнгу мог являться в облике воина с мечом или посохом и крыльями за спиной. А в старину его представляли в виде сокола, обитающего в кронах старых деревьев.  
– Сокола, значит, – хмыкнул Сэм, поворачивая в ладонях маску с красным птичьим клювом и рассматривая ее на свет. Освещение играло странные шутки: ему показалось, будто как ни поверни – маска неотрывно следит за ним провалами черных глазниц.  
– У Ванды в руках – «юная принцесса». А вот эта, с огромными глазами и клыками – Шиндзя, горная ведьма.  
Ванда задумчиво протянула руку и теперь рассматривала сразу две маски, как будто не могла выбрать между ними.  
– Ой, собака! – Скотт достал из ларца последнюю маску, не задумываясь, приложил к лицу.  
– Это не собака. Это лис-оборотень, кицунэ, насмешник и плут, нашкодит – и заметает следы хвостом.  
Скотт рассмеялся из-под маски – и осекся.  
Им не почудилось. Во входную дверь ударили, потом еще раз – сначала кулаком, а потом ногой. Клинт расслышал в приглушенных расстоянием голосах имя Ясуо.  
– Кто это? – выпрямляясь, спросил Сэм.  
Пальцы Ясуо вздрогнули, и маска старца-отшельника упала на пол.  
– Прячьтесь, – прошептал он. – Вас не должны увидеть. Это люди мадам Гао. Я пойду поговорю с ними.  
– Что им нужно?  
– Ох, им, скорее всего, нужен Мэтт. Он для них как бельмо на глазу. Постоянно мешает их делишкам. Мадам Гао давно пытается с ним разобраться. Видимо, мальчик не поберегся, и они выследили, что он в последние недели зачастил ко мне. То ли рассчитывают его здесь застать, то ли...  
В дверь двинули так, что стены загудели. Раздался хлопок выстрела.  
– Стреляют в замок, – скрипнул зубами Бартон. – Давайте мы выйдем и разберемся.  
– Нельзя! – простонал Ясуо. – Если вас узнают, все станет еще хуже. Посидите пока здесь. Сейчас я их спроважу.  
Он выскользнул в коридор.  
Бартон плотнее затянул пояс хаори, подвернул рукава и открыл коробочку со стальными метательными иглами. Сэм взвесил на ладони обитый железом монашеский посох, отыскивая баланс. Скотт потянулся было к нунчакам, но Сэм сделал страшные глаза и одними губами проартикулировал: «Только не это!»  
Раздался грохот: дверь в конце концов слетела с петель. Потом спокойный, чуть дребезжащий голос Ясуо произнес:  
– Добрый вечер, господа. Не надо было ломать дверь, еще пара секунд, и я бы сам вам ее открыл: я уже спал. Могу я что-то для вас сделать? Может быть, вы хотите рамена?  
Звук пощечины заставил Сэма свистяще, длинно вдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Еще одна хлесткая пощечина. Шум падающего тела.  
– Где Сорвиголова? Будешь заговаривать нам зубы – получишь еще.  
– Я не знаю... где он... – с трудом ответил Ясуо. – Его... здесь нет.  
– Не обманывай.  
Глухой звук удара.  
Тихий голос, почти шепот, сквозь клокочущий рваный выдох.  
– Я не...вру. Вы же его знаете. Если бы он был здесь, он бы уже... надирал вам задницы.  
Клинт успел увидеть бешеные глаза Сэма, схватил за шиворот Скотта, кинувшегося к двери, и страшным, сорванным шепотом выдохнул:  
– Маски! Сначала наденьте их!  
В голове у него взорвалась световая граната ярости, заливая раскаленно-белым светом все вокруг. А потом старый самурайский шлем надежно охватил его виски, прикрыл затылок, спрятал лицо.  
Сузил мир до двух глазниц маски, полыхающих яростью.  
***  
В одиннадцатом часу ночи Адская кухня насладилась зрелищем, которого не видела до этого никогда. Предания об этом жили на городских улицах еще много лет спустя, после того, как умерли от старости последние очевидцы.  
Слишком мало до этого находилось людей, готовых бросить вызов китайской мафии – триадам мадам Гао. Смельчаки обычно успевали прожить недолго.  
В ту ночь все изменилось навсегда.  
В 22.15 случайные прохожие, оказавшиеся у ресторанчика «Карп» старого Ясуо, на углу Сорок девятой, услышали страшный грохот, треск, крики и выстрелы.  
Затем из двери ресторанчика вылетел крепкий бритоголовый азиат в черном. Траектория его полета нарушила сразу несколько законов физики и закончилась посреди проезжей части, у темного минивэна, перекрывшего половину улицы.  
Второй боец вывалился на ступеньки, приподнялся на локтях и коленях и пополз вверх. Из-под ключицы у него торчал нож со странной фигурной рукоятью.  
Короткую автоматную очередь прервал глухой удар. Знаток боевых искусств оценил бы точное попадание с разворота тяжелым посохом в голову. Если бы этот знаток, конечно, нашел в себе смелость выглянуть из-за перевернутого стола.  
В ресторанчике старого Ясуо происходило, судя по звукам, что-то невероятное.  
На другой стороне улицы начали собираться зеваки. Когда из ресторанчика вылетело очередное бессознательное тело в черном, кто-то зааплодировал с балкона соседнего дома.  
Людей мадам Гао в Адской кухне не любил никто.  
Еще трое выскочили, пригибаясь, из дверей и побежали к минивэну. В воздухе свистнуло, призрачно блеснули в свете фонарей стальные метательные иглы. Нашли уязвимые точки – ноги, руки, шея. Не чтобы убить – чтобы обездвижить.  
Последний бандит сполз по черной дверце минивэна, тщетно пытаясь зацепиться пальцами за ручку – его догнала брошенная в затылок тарелка.  
С балконов и крыш ближайших домов засвистели и заулюлюкали.  
Из дверей ресторанчика вышел человек в темно-зеленом. Его голову и лицо закрывал шлем с глухой маской. В руках у него был деревянный ученический бокен.  
Человек медленно поднялся по ступенькам.  
Бандит, лежащий у минивэна, потянул из кобуры пистолет. Руки тряслись, дуло ходило ходуном. Человек с бокеном был уже близко. Лежащий выстрелил, почти в упор. Еще раз и еще раз. Промахнуться было невозможно. И все же он ни разу не попал. Он, трясясь, жал на курок, пока магазин не опустел. Пули дробили дерево и штукатурку, вздымая фонтанчики осколков, с воем рикошетили от стен.  
Человек в темно-зеленом продолжал идти, словно не замечая выстрелов.  
Девушку в белой маске с алыми губами не разглядел никто. Тени как будто сгустились вокруг нее, отводя посторонние взгляды от движений ее изящных пальцев.  
Деревянный меч опустился на запястье, ломая кость. Человек в зеленом хаори нагнулся и подобрал выпавший из ослабевших пальцев пистолет. Сгреб лежащего за одежду на груди, оттащил на пару метров от машины.  
– Отгони вэн подальше от людей, к мусорке, – негромко сказал он, отвернувшись в сторону.  
На глазах у онемевших зевак машина сама собой медленно покатилась в сторону мусорных баков.  
Человек в зеленом вскинул пистолет и, не целясь, прострелил бензобак.  
Пламя охватило машину мгновенно. Его оранжевые отблески играли на закрытой маске, когда человек в зеленом наклонился к лежащему на земле бандиту. Может быть, поэтому всем, кто был рядом, маска показалась в тот момент до странного живой.  
– Поднимайся и мотай отсюда, – глухо прозвучало из-под маски. – И передай остальным. В следующий раз, если кто-то из ваших покажется на Сорок девятой улице или рядом с «Карпом», – мы будем убивать. Чтобы духу вашего и близко не было.  
– Мадам Гао будет н-недовольна, – пробормотал бандит, не в силах оторвать взгляд от темных глазниц.  
– Мадам Гао я советую как можно быстрее покинуть Адскую кухню, как и всем вам. Понял? Так и передай.  
– От к-кого? Кто ты? Как твое имя?  
Маска качнула подбородком, как будто человек под ней задумался, но только на долю секунды.  
– Меня зовут Ронин.  
Улица запомнила это имя.  
***  
Иногда Филу Коулсону кажется, что он сходит с ума. Что он гонится за призраками, существующими только в его голове.  
Надежда, что они живы, постепенно тонет в отчаянии. Фил не прекращает искать только потому, что подозревает: как только остановятся поиски, остановится и его сердце.  
Он методично и осторожно, одну за одной проверяет все старые лежки Бартона и бывшие конспиративные квартиры Щ.И.Т.а. Все эти виллы в Латинской Америке, квартирки в Бруклине, студии в Париже.  
Ничего.  
Фил заставляет себя не спешить. Осторожность важнее. Больше всего он боится действительно найти Бартона – и привести к нему «хвост» из Щ.И.Т.а. Или кого-нибудь похуже.  
В том, что в этой игре действуют силы и похуже Щ.И.Т.а, Коулсон больше не сомневается. Он неделю прячет у себя дома Дейзи Джонсон – «опасную мутантку по кличке Дрожь», как ее называют в новостях. Дейзи – в бегах. У нее злой, остановившийся взгляд человека, который видел слишком много дерьма за последнее время. С учетом того, что она – бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а, подготовленный и закаленный, Коулсон совсем не хочет уточнять, что именно она видела. Фил и сам догадывается: погромы, охота на мутантов, разорванные в клочья озверевшей толпой необычные девочки и мальчики. Дерево Соковианских соглашений принесло слишком горькие плоды. Но кто-то пользуется этими плодами в своих целях.  
Дейзи каждый раз просит выключить телевизор, когда начинается выпуск новостей. Фил соглашается. Дейзи залечивает свои раны и однажды ранним утром уходит. Фил просыпается в своей квартире один. Куртки Дейзи больше нет на вешалке, а в гостевой комнате стоит звенящая тишина. Ушла. Специально не попрощалась и ничего не сказала о том, куда уходит. У нее всегда были дурацкие способы заботиться о тех, кто ей дорог.  
Филу делается так тоскливо, что он – назло себе, глупой девчонке и всему миру включает телевизор и смотрит все подряд. Авось cтошнит.  
Ему отвратно видеть одутловатую рожу Трэмпла, но пафосные репортажи о подвигах Новых Мстителей – еще хуже. На экране периодически мелькает небритый тип с квадратной челюстью и взглядом социопата – в костюме Клинта, с луком Клинта, под кличкой Клинта – Соколиный глаз. Коулсона начинает трясти.  
Пару раз в крупный кадр попадает Тони Старк. Фил поражается тому, как сильно Тони сдал за последние месяцы. У него темное, изнуренное лицо человека, которого гложет изнутри тайный недуг. Тони отводит глаза от камеры и отворачивается каким-то жалким, несвойственным ему движением.  
Хочется выпить, так, что скулы сводит. Фил наливает себе ровно два пальца виски со льдом. Льдинки тонко звенят о стекло в его трясущихся от злости руках.  
«В старом районе Манхэттена, известном под названием Адская Кухня, снова произошли ночные столкновения между преступными группировками. В результате в руки полиции были переданы трое особо опасных убийц, числившихся в международном розыске. Местные жители нашли их на улице связанными, у каждого к одежде иглой была приколота сопроводительная записка. По слухам, ответственность за ночные разборки взяла на себя новая, набирающая силу экстремистская группировка, называющая себя людьми Ронина», – говорит диктор криминальной хроники.  
– Ронином зовут главаря этой банды. По непроверенным данным, он занимается укрывательством мутантов и, скорее всего, сам является нелюдем.  
Фил не сразу понимает: это не льдинки. Это нарастающий звон в его ушах заглушает голос диктора, а в сердце как будто вогнали стальную иглу, ту самую, которой Ронин прикалывает свои «сопроводительные записки».  
Стакан выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев и падает на пол. Коулсон слепо шарит вокруг, ищет аптечку. У него прихватило сердце. Это плохо. Ему сейчас никак нельзя умирать.  
Надежда бьет в голову как плохой коньяк, в который подмешали клофелин. Сердце работает через раз, но после таблетки все же приходит в норму. Фил поднимается, долго смотрит на скрещенные на стене катаны. Стальной блеск приводит его в себя, заставляет расправить плечи.  
И будит воспоминания.  
Это было почти двадцать лет назад.  
Расследование привело его тогда в самое чрево Адской кухни. В этих старых кирпичных кварталах, где на тысячу населения приходилось рекордное количество убийств и грабежей, терялись следы нужного Филу человека. Торговца биологическим оружием, выставившего в этот раз на продажу особо опасный вирус.  
Фил был тогда молодым и ретивым: перспективный сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а с третьим уровнем допуска. Адская кухня была точно такой, как и сейчас: лабиринт кирпичных домов и складов, кривых улиц, заброшенных заводов и грязных доков. Территория беззакония, живущая по собственным правилам. Здесь терялись все следы, а чужой постоянно чувствовал настороженные взгляды в спину. Фил ловил себя на мысли, что нигде еще его дорогой черный костюм не выглядел таким неуместным.  
Сюда даже патрульные экипажи полицейских рисковали соваться только в бронежилетах.  
Фил очень пожалел, что у него нет бронежилета, когда на ночной улице ощутил спиной – нет, не настороженный взгляд, а дуло пистолета, упершееся между лопаток.  
Он сумел собрать кое-какую информацию. Но и сам засветился. Адская Кухня представлялась ему огромной паутиной: дергая за одни ниточки, неизбежно вызываешь дрожь в других. Выслеживая дичь, можешь сам неожиданно оказаться добычей.  
Трое сзади. Трое спереди, перекрывают просвет переулка. Неясный промельк в густой тени у мусорных контейнеров. Темная фигура на крыше. Это не простое ограбление, хотя они и пытаются его инсценировать.  
– Эй, мистер. Гони кошелек.  
Фил оценил на глаз накачанные фигуры и слаженность действий своих противников. Нет, это не ограбление. Это хозяева здешней паутины пришли по его душу. А торговец смертью-то оказался весьма непрост, у него здесь хорошие связи. Выследили. Поняли, кто он такой. Проломят ему голову и обчистят карманы, чтобы все походило на ограбление. Со стороны все так и выглядит: богатый дуралей зачем-то забрел в дурные кварталы и вот-вот получит по заслугам.  
Зачем им тогда снайпер на крыше, для подстраховки? Непонятно. В любом случае, надо драться, а затем – бежать. Он должен уйти. Информация у него в голове слишком ценна, на кону слишком много жизней, чтобы дать себя убить вот так, в грязной подворотне.  
Главное – успеть выбить пистолет у того, кто сзади.  
Что-то свистнуло в воздухе, позади болезненно застонали, ствол, приставленный к спине, вздрогнул.  
Еще раньше, чем пистолет упал на асфальт, Фил провернулся, уходя с линии огня, и коротко рубанул ребром ладони одного из нападавших – чуть ниже уха.  
Он увидел, как человек, только что выронивший пушку, падает на колени, хватаясь за раненное плечо, и пытается выдернуть...  
Фил чуть не пропустил смертельный удар кастетом в висок, потому что не сразу поверил своим глазам.  
Пытается выдернуть _стрелу_ , вошедшую по самое оперение.  
Грохнула автоматная очередь – сверху ответили стрелой. Еще один из бандитов выронил оружие, хватаясь за пробитое запястье. Фил выбил ногой пистолет у третьего, пропустил мид-кик в район печени, от которого все поплыло перед глазами, уцепился за край мусорника, пытаясь вдохнуть и ожидая, что его сейчас прикончат. Но неизвестный стрелок, видимо, отвлек на себя все внимание. Коулсон протиснулся между двумя мусорными баками. Впереди в кирпичной стене он увидел темный проем окна в полуподвал, призывно мерцающий осколками разбитого стекла.  
– Опять этот сопляк! – крикнули на улице. – Первый, Третий, поднимитесь с черного хода. На этот раз мы разберемся с крысенышем! Зажмем его на крыше.  
Коулсон влез в окно и, стараясь быть бесшумным, спрыгнул вниз. На улице грохотали выстрелы, на лестнице несколькими этажами выше него перекликались голоса.  
К его устранению подошли серьезно. В операции явно было задействовано больше людей, чем Фил успел увидеть. Кто-то оставался в резерве. И теперь все они охотились за ночным стрелком, который появился так вовремя.  
– Ищите копа! – услышал он с улицы.  
Пора убираться. Это наверняка было не единственное окно, ведущее в подвал и из подвала. Пока они отвлеклись на «сопляка», с которым у них, похоже, свои счеты, можно незаметно выскользнуть из здания. Нужно. Ему незачем вмешиваться в разборки местных банд между собой.  
Фил остановился. Скрипнул зубами, нащупывая дверной проем в темноте.  
Они точно зажмут его на крыше. Несколько стволов против, прости господи, _лука и стрел?_  
Он помотал головой, собираясь с мыслями. Потянул из потайной кобуры свой «Глок». И бесшумно двинулся туда, где он рассчитывал найти лестницу наверх.  
***  
Пока он поднялся – бесшумно и осторожно – на крыше дела подошли к неизбежному финалу. Стрелка, видимо, хотели взять живым. Фил проверил, нет ли кого на последней лестничной площадке, взобрался по шаткой лестнице и выглянул в люк.  
У его неожиданного союзника закончились стрелы, а без лука он был не так хорош. Он отступал к бортику крыши – тощий, в нелепой фиолетовой маске, прикрывавшей лицо. Его полукругом обступали пятеро.  
Парень, видимо, не любил или не умел драться врукопашную. Он выдернул из гнезда кривую деревянную подпорку для антенны и теперь отчаянно размахивал ей. Отчаянно и, кстати, не так уж неумело. Удар в голову, вырубивший одного из нападавших, Фил опознал как хорошо поставленный мэн.  
Коулсон подтянулся и выбрался наверх.  
Еще один бандит схватился за перебитое запястье. Но крайний слева танцующим движением обошел удар парнишки, нырнул под руку, заходя в ближнюю дистанцию. Фил увидел, как в рассеянном городском свете блеснул нож. Парень согнулся, хватаясь за раненый бок, выронил свое нелепое оружие. Конец. Кто-то двинул его кулаком в лицо, и он упал.  
Фил аккуратно сделал три выстрела. Бандит со сломанной рукой предпочел сбежать сам.  
***  
Так он познакомился с Клинтом. Точнее сказать, _так в его жизни появился Клинт_.  
Он проспал тогда на диване у Фила двенадцать часов – заштопанный, забинтованный, обколотый анальгетиками. Коулсон долго ворочался в постели, не мог заснуть. Думал, что делать дальше с этим странным парнем, которого он случайно приволок домой с помойки. Вставал, всматривался в бледное лицо. Один раз приподнял плед, посмотрел на свежую повязку, чтобы убедиться, что рана на боку не кровит. Клинт даже не дернулся – спал, как убитый. Удивительно для уличного волчонка. Такие обычно не доверяют никому.  
Фил заснул под утро, так ничего и не решив.  
Он проснулся от шороха в зале. Было уже довольно поздно. Солнце узкими лезвиями било сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Фил спросонья сунул руку под подушку, где обычно лежал пистолет, но тут же остановился.  
С Клинтом, если понадобится, он справится и без оружия.  
Позевывая, он вышел в зал.  
Клинт обернулся к нему, напряженно и немного смущенно.  
Он стоял посреди комнаты с коллекционной катаной в руках – худощавый, подтянутый, будто сплетенный из прочных ремней. Тонкие солнечные лучи выделяли светом и тенью рельеф мышц на плечах, впадины на поджаром, худом, как у гончей, животе, сплетение вен и сухожилий на руках.  
Он и сам был похож на катану в узоре волнистого рисунка, проступающего светом и тенью на закаленной стали.  
– Красиво, – протянул он, рассматривая клинок.  
– Да, красиво, – согласился Коулсон, с трудом отрывая взгляд от его плеч. – Ты ведь фехтовал такими?  
– Ну, немного, – Клинт замялся. – В цирке. Мечник учил меня владеть разным оружием.  
– Я заметил. Ты любишь холодное оружие. Настоящий ронин, – насмешливо улыбнулся Коулсон. Почему-то от этой насмешки Клинту не сделалось обидно.  
– Кто?  
– Ронин. Знаешь, кто это?  
– Не-а.  
– Самурай без хозяина.  
Клинт улыбнулся, опустил меч.  
– Это что-то из твоих японских комиксов? – он кивнул на книжный шкаф. Там под двумя верхними полками, на которых с почетом расположились все выпуски «Капитана Америки», выстроились вразнобой растрепанные книжки про Кеншина и другие комиксы-манга.  
– Уже сунул свой нос, – покачал головой Коулсон. Он пытался сделать укоризненное лицо, но знал, что глаза его все равно выдадут. Ему почему-то было весело.  
– Должен же я был понять, к какому фрику меня занесло, – блеснул зубами Клинт. – Ты дерешься, как гангстер, стреляешь, как коп, и на досуге почитываешь комиксы про самураев и Капитана Америку. Кто ты, черт возьми?  
– Это будет долгий разговор, – вздохнул Коулсон. – Пойдем на кухню, я сделаю омлет. Есть хочу.  
– Начнем с главного: ты сказал, что не выдашь меня полиции?  
– Да. Не выдам. Я... хочу предложить тебе кое-что другое.  
***  
В ресторанчике Ясуо все вверх дном. Кажется, здесь не осталось ни единой целой тарелки. Когда Клинт возвращается с улицы, Сэм расставляет на место перевернутую мебель – ту, что уцелела. Скотт и Ванда обтирают кровь с лица Ясуо.  
Старик с трудом открывает глаза, упирается взглядом в белую маску на лице Ванды.  
– Все-таки... тебя выбрала «юная принцесса». Странно. Я думал, тебя выберет ведьма Шиндзю, – шепчет он, откидываясь на руки Лэнгу.  
– Ох, кажется, дедулю здорово приложили головой, – озабоченно замечает Скотт. – Ванда, посмотришь?  
– Он в порядке, – говорит Ванда спустя полминуты. Ее пальцы бережно охватывают седую голову. Еле заметные алые нити втягиваются под белые волосы и кожу. – Череп цел. Может быть, легкое сотрясение.  
– Надеюсь, у тех уродов сотрясения тяжелые, – усмехается Сэм. – Я бы в жизни не поверил, что можно _такое_ сотворить обычными _тарелками_ , Бартон.  
– Я берег иглы, их было немного, – коротко отзывается тот, сидя на столе и рассматривая самурайский шлем в своих руках.  
– Клинт... – тихо зовет Лэнг.  
Бартон отрывает взгляд от глазниц маски.  
– Что будем делать дальше? – спрашивает Скотт.  
Клинт встает, растирая ушибленное плечо, пару секунд молча смотрит на окровавленного Ясуо.  
– Мы будем драться.  
***  
Коулсон снова наливает себе виски, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Надо выработать план, но спиртное ослабляет его самоконтроль и распахивает дверь в памяти.  
Воспоминания вваливаются, как толпа непрошенных гостей.  
Закатное солнце заглядывает в спортзал, ложится косыми лучами на татами. Коулсон разговаривает с преподавателем боевых искусств из Щ.И.Т.а Фил уже полгода курирует обучение нового агента – Клинта Бартона.  
Преподаватель выглядит немного озадаченным.  
– Исключительные результаты в стрельбе из любого вида оружия. Просто исключительные. Никогда такого не видел. У него редкостный талант, тренер по стрельбе от него в восторге. Он обновил рекорды Щ.И.Т.а почти во всех видах упражнений для снайперов: «Стрельба в президента», «Освобождение заложников», «Три цели». Великолепно владеет всеми видами холодного оружия – от ножа до катаны. Черт, этот парень может превратить в оружие любой самый безобидный предмет, который попадает ему в руки. Начиная с авторучки.  
Фил улавливает интонацию и мягко подсказывает, чтобы сэкономить время:  
– Но...  
– Но с рукопашным боем у него по-прежнему не ладится. Результаты... весьма посредственные. Я хотел спросить у вас – вы ведь знаете его лучше всех остальных, вы его вербовали. Может быть, вы сможете с ним позаниматься? Я же помню, вы были одним из лучших на курсе, мистер Коулсон, во всем, что касалось самообороны без оружия.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Фил и усилием воли смиряет глупое сердце, колотящееся в груди. Как будто занятия с Клинтом – это что-то... очень хорошее. Как будто на татами можно решить его, Фила, _проблему_.  
– Где он сейчас? – спрашивает Коулсон.  
– Проходит полосу препятствий категории E.  
– Я хочу посмотреть на это.  
***  
– Вы знаете, – замечает Фил, пока они идут по бесконечным коридорам базы Щ.И.Т.а, – многие мастера боевых искусств считали, что есть два типа бойцов. Одних надо обучать «от пустой руки – к оружию». У них естественный талант к рукопашному бою, и на эту основу наращивается все остальное. Других надо обучать «от оружия – к пустой руке». Это прирожденные фехтовальщики. Мастера клинка. Им бывает трудно перестроиться на бой голыми руками. Я был, безусловно, учеником первого типа.  
– У вас всегда был виден талант, – кивает его собеседник.  
– Возможно, Бартон просто относится ко второму типу бойцов.  
– Это многое бы объяснило.  
***  
Они наблюдают с тренерского помоста, из-под потолка, как внизу Клинт преодолевает адский лабиринт из огня, лазерных лучей, рушащихся стен и колючей проволоки, который по недоразумению называют «полосой препятствий категории E». Преподаватель время от времени посматривает на экранчик лазер-тага, где отмечаются попадания.  
– Ни одного ранения. Отлично. И пятьдесят две пораженные цели, – говорит он, глядя, как внизу Бартон легко взбегает по препятствию, упирается руками в верх стены и делает сальто вниз, чтобы уйти от лазерного луча в жилет, фиксирующий попадания.  
– Но последние пятьдесят метров просто непреодолимы с этой настройкой сложности, – добавляет тренер.  
– Почему? В смысле, зачем вы поставили в конце полосы заведомо непреодолимое препятствие?  
– А вы сами не понимаете? – преподаватель поворачивается к нему лицом, и Коулсон понимает: его собеседник старше, чем всегда казалось Филу.  
– Какая в вашем подразделении смертность, мистер Коулсон?  
– Я не знаю. Не считал.  
– Бывают такие задания, которые можно выполнить только ценой собственной жизни. Бывают ситуации, когда по-другому просто не получается. Каждый агент должен понять и запомнить это.  
Фил прикусывает губу, глядя, как внизу Клинт выходит на финишную прямую. Он бежит ровно, как будто и не устал.  
И вдруг останавливается.  
Перед ним разверзается ад из мельтешащих в дыму красных лучей. За последним препятствием мигает желтым огоньком «бомба», которую надо обезвредить.  
Фил замирает. Его рука вместо того, чтобы поправить галстук, судорожно вцепляется в «виндзорский узел».  
Потому что человек внизу поворачивает в сторону, к стене. Прыжком взлетает на стальной трос растяжки, идущий наверх, к осветительной вышке. Угол большой, но тренированному гимнасту и циркачу взбежать можно. И он взбегает над хаосом и вспышками, как будто и не по тросу, а просто по воздуху.  
– Там же двадцать метров... – сипит Фил, сминая галстук и рубашку. – Без страховки...  
– Тшш. Молчите.  
Клинт, не промедлив ни секунды, съезжает вниз по такой же растяжке, только с другой стороны, – и оказывается рядом с «бомбой».  
Полминуты – и желтый огонек гаснет.  
– Не очень-то честная игра, Бартон.  
Голос Фила, усиленный микрофоном, почти не дрожит.  
Клинт поднимает голову, и даже с такой высоты Фил видит счастливую, мальчишескую какую-то улыбку на мокром от пота лице.  
– Правила не запрещают использовать ничего из того, что есть на площадке! – кричит он снизу. – Нечестно вообще-то давать невыполнимые задания! Я всегда попытаюсь выжить, так и знайте!  
Глядя на эту улыбку, Фил, в очередной раз понимает, что он _попал_. Но ничего с собой не может сделать: внутри вздрагивает что-то теплое, живое и уязвимое, и он улыбается в ответ.  
_Всегда оставайся в живых, Клинт. Одного этого мне будет достаточно._  
***  
За окнами спортзала уже темно. Они, кажется, остались одни на всем этаже.  
Клинт тяжело дышит, плечи ходят ходуном под тонкой майкой, мокрой насквозь.  
– Не устал? Может, отдохнем? – спрашивает Фил.  
– Не-а. Еще разок.  
Они осторожно кружат по залу, мягко перетекая из стойки в стойку. В руках у них деревянные бокены. Жестковато для тренировки без защиты, но оба отлично контролируют силу удара.  
Клинт движется легко, неуловимо-плавно, как пламя на ветру. Финт, финт, косой рубящий снизу вверх – Фил едва успевает сблокировать. Смена стойки, атака сверху справа, проносной удар слева, отбрасывающий бокен Фила далеко в сторону. Прямой рубящий сверху – Клинт останавливает его с безукоризненной точностью, коснувшись головы, но не нанося травмы.  
– Отлично! – выдыхает Коулсон,опуская свой бокен. – Сделал меня в одни ворота, Кеншин-сан.  
Клинт фыркает.  
– Опять твои японские герои-мстители  
– А ты прочитал, да? – усмехается Коулсон, подходя ближе. Так близко, что он может коснуться мокрых от пота, взъерошенных светлых волос... Фил заставляет себя остановиться, судорожно сжимает пальцы в кулаки.  
_Нельзя…_  
– Еще бы я не прочитал. Мне же было интересно, с кем ты постоянно меня сравниваешь. Я и про сорок семь ронинов прочитал. Хочу, знаешь ли, побольше узнать о своем кураторе.  
Улыбка у него такая, что у Фила внизу живота все сжимается и сладко тянет.  
Нельзя. Это все... ему мерещится. Он не будет использовать свое положение куратора в личных целях. Это низко. К тому же, Фил совсем не уверен, что Клинт... ну... как это деликатнее выразиться... спит на той самой стороне кровати.  
А если и да – чем его может заинтересовать мужик со внешностью банковского клерка? Фил всю жизнь старался быть честным с самим собой. То, что он каждый день видит в зеркале, далеко от стандартов голливудской красоты. Заурядное лицо: ранние залысины, невыразительные зеленые глаза, чуть искривленный нос – сломали как-то на тренировке.  
Отличная внешность для секретного агента. Но посредственная для... всего остального.  
– А теперь положи бокен, – командует Фил. – Следующий раунд – без оружия.  
– Так нечестно.  
– Жизнь вообще нечестная.  
Без оружия в руках движения Бартона тут же становятся гораздо менее уверенными. Даже шаги и перемещения сразу теряют легкость. Он старается разорвать контакт, уйти в дальнюю дистанцию. Он по-прежнему двигается очень быстро. Клинт вынослив, и старается выжать максимум из этого преимущества.  
Движения у Фила экономно-скупые, обманчиво неторопливые. Он не выглядит сильным бойцом. Но раз за разом оказывается именно там, где надо. И бьет.  
Клинт падает на пол один раз – пропустил хук справа. Второй раз – из дальней дистанции получил удар ногой в ребра, под задранный слишком высоко локоть.  
Третий раз Коулсон ловит его в захват, заворачивает руку за спину и бережно опускает на колени.  
– Нечестно, – пыхтит Клинт, даже не пытаясь вырваться: хватка у Фила железная.  
– Хочешь, чтобы это слово написали на твоей могиле?  
– Не-а.  
– Тогда поднимайся и начнем заново, с основ. Я взялся тебя тренировать. Я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
***  
– Стань в стойку. Представь, что у тебя в руке нож. Просто представь, хотя ты и без ножа. Теперь поиграем в пятнашки. Я буду стараться разорвать дистанцию, а ты догоняй меня. Следи за работой ног. И все время помни: у тебя в руке есть клинок. Даже когда она пустая.  
_Ты сам – клинок._  
На часах – четыре утра. Фил не понимает, как Клинт до сих пор не свалился, на каких резервах выносливости он держится. Коулсон уже два раза предлагал закончить, но Клинт, упрямо сверкая глазами, отказывался.  
Он останавливается, только когда его передвижения действительно становятся такими же плавными и быстрыми, как и с мечом в руке.  
– Все, – Клинт устало нагибается, упираясь ладонями в колени. – Еще один раунд, Фил, – и по домам.  
Скула у него заплывает синим, из рассеченной губы сочится кровь. Уже непонятно, какие синяки и ссадины получены на полосе препятствий, а какие – в спортзале.  
Они снова сходятся. Клинт, несмотря на усталость, держится увереннее, чем вначале. Аккуратные удары Коулсона попадают в подставленные блоки. Клинт ныряет под хук, уходит в партер, упирается руками в пол, выполняет очень и очень неплохую подсечку. Фил падает на него сверху, сбивает, наваливается, используя преимущество в весе, прижимает его руки к полу.  
– Твоя победа! – смеется Клинт. Улыбка освещает его разбитое лицо. Откуда у паршивца столько сил, что такого есть в этой улыбке и почему резкий запах пота, крови и адреналина так кружит голову...  
Фил медленно нагибается. Человек под ним тяжело, запаленно дышит. Фил закрывает глаза и с отчаянной храбростью смертника касается губами чужих улыбающихся губ.  
Кислый вкус железа и пороха взрывается в его голове. Под сомкнутыми веками вспыхивают сверхновые. Это ярче, чем что-либо, что он ощущал в своей жизни. Он и не знал, что так бывает. Задержать бы эту секунду, потому что _бля_ , оно того стоило, даже если сейчас Клинт застынет, эта улыбка исчезнет с его лица, сменится отвращением, потому что Фил неправ, нельзя было, не так, не здесь и не сейчас... И вообще, не может же он, Фил, такой как он есть, скучный фрик, понравиться кому-то такому...  
А потом ему отвечают – требовательно, жадно, почти нагло.  
– Ну наконец-то ты раскачался, – выдыхает Клинт. – Фил, ты такой _тормоз_. Я уже думал, я раньше поседею и выйду на пенсию.  
– Это вряд ли, – шепчет Коулсон. – Не с нашей работой.  
***  
Он выныривает из воспоминаний. Руки уже не дрожат – хорошо. Фил моет стакан, садится за ноутбук и набирает коротенькое письмо – просьбу о недельном отпуске.  
На следующий день он улетает во Флориду, убедившись, что наружное наблюдение осталось в аэропорту. Мэйс все еще не доверяет ему. Это обнадеживает.  
Из Флориды он возвращается на чужой машине, с чужими документами, трижды проверив, что за ним нет хвоста. Он гонит день и ночь, бросает машину на подъезде к Нью-Йорку, рейсовым автобусом добирается до города, ныряет в метро.  
Из зеркальной витрины в переходе на него смотрит хмурый тип с осунувшимся невыразительным лицом, чуть искривленным носом и двухдневной щетиной. Из-под капюшона худи лихорадочно блестят глаза. В этот раз – никаких пиджаков.  
Адская кухня почти все та же, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Поначалу он не может понять, что.  
Коулсон флиртует с женщинами, болтается по барам и заводит случайные знакомства. Ночует в дешевом хостеле, днем бродит по улицам, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. В тайной кобуре под мышкой у него пистолет, в сердце – надежда. Он смотрит и слушает, собирает городские легенды и пытается вымыть из этого золотоносного песка крупинки истины.  
Двое мальчишек с баллончиками, воровато оглядываясь, шлепают на стену картонный трафарет, разбрызгивают на него краску и убегают. По улице проезжает патрульная машина. В открытое окно видно, что полицейские в ней – без бронежилетов.  
На стене остается свежий рисунок. В черно-белых линиях легко угадывается изображение самурайского шлема с маской.  
– Его не берут пули, сам видел! Он идет, а пули так и отскакивают, как горох! – рассказывает в стельку пьяный полчаса как приятель Коулсона в ночном баре. – Они н-не люди. Они возникают из тени и уходят в тень, умеют читать мысли и проникать во сны.  
– П-проклятые мутанты, – отзывается такой же нетрезвый посетитель чуть дальше за барной стойкой. – В-вот от кого все проблемы. Я по телику видел...  
– Ты лишнего-то тут не болтай, – барменша, немолодая, толстая тетка, гневно упирает руки в бока. – Напился – молчи в тряпочку. Ты когда мимо унитаза ссышь – тебе тоже мутанты виноваты? По телику он видел, – ворчит она, уже больше Филу, чем примолкшему пьянице. – Не слушайте вы его. Ронин – наш. Он правильный, за нас. Он мою дочку спас, слышишь ты, алкаш? Так что заткнись, допивай и катись отсюда.  
Таких историй Фил услышит еще много. Правда в них причудливо мешается с выдумками.  
– Мой брат был там, когда они вышибали людей мадам Гао из того заброшенного завода, что возле доков, – проститутка затягивается дешевой папиросой, украдкой разглядывая сквозь дым подозрительного типа, заплатившего двойную цену за «поговорить». – Он собственными глазами видел троих: Ронина, Кицунэ и Тэнгу. Клялся как бог свят, что Тэнгу взял и пролетел по воздуху метров тридцать. А Ронин проходил невредимым сквозь пламя.  
«Не они, – тоскливо холодеет Фил, подливая ярко накрашенной женщине виски, – Видно, это и правда кто-то из нелюдей». Но через минуту он слышит – уже в который раз, – про волшебные стальные иглы, которые всегда находят цель, – и сердце подпрыгивает, начинает колотиться в ребра как безумное. «Это он!».  
– Сколько их всего? – спрашивает он уже пьяную собеседницу. – Три человека навели шороху на всю Адскую кухню?  
– Неизвестно сколько. Им многие здесь помогают. Есть еще Монах – в маске с закрытыми глазами. Еще один, странный, умеет... лазать по стенам. И девушка... с белым лицом. Ее вообще мало кто видел, – бормочет женщина, закрывая глаза. Фил осторожно относит ее на кровать и до утра сидит за в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях, переписываясь с известным блогером Anansi – фанатом Ронина.  
***  
В новостных сводках Ронина называют новым криминальным королем Адской кухни. Ему приписывают громкие ограбления, включая банк на Манхэттене. На его поимку брошены серьезные силы. И, вроде бы, сам Тони Старк пообещал разобраться с ситуацией. Но Коулсон слышит на Адской кухне совсем другое.  
– С тех пор, как отсюда вышибли проклятых япошек из якудзы, я живу спокойно, – пожимает плечами здоровенный лысый мужик – владелец тележки с хот-догами на углу Пятой и Одиннадцатой.  
– Ронин не берет с вас дань? Да ладно? – разыгрывает недоверие Коулсон.  
Взгляд у лысого тяжелеет, вежливая улыбка исчезает с лица. Он нагибается к Коулсону, тяжело опираясь на свою тележку.  
– Хот-дог готов. Забирай и проваливай, пока цел. Ронин берет только то, что мы сами ему отдаем, да и то не всегда. Про него тут никто тебе лишнего не скажет, заруби себе на носу.  
***  
Anansi, при всей его болтливости, оказывается крепким орешком. Таинственный блогер явно знает больше, чем говорит, но в ответ на все вопросы Коулсона он лишь отшучивается в комментариях, а на личные сообщения не отвечает. У Фила такое чувство, что он день за днем стучится лбом в каменную стену.  
В один из вечеров, одурев от бесконечных шуточек Anansi, Коулсон выходит прогуляться. Солнце садится где-то за доками, заливая Адскую кухню закатным светом. В этом свете – золотом и алом – все кажется красивее, чем обычно. Старые кирпичные стены, расписанные граффити, напоминают выставку современного искусства, а железные пожарные лестницы, кажется, уходят прямо в высокое небо. Фил медленно идет по разбитому тротуару, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, и вдыхает запахи ржавого железа, камня, близкой реки и чего-то гниющего.  
Коулсон ловит себя на том, что ему здесь уже почти нравится. Может быть, потому, что он верит: человек, которого он любит вот уже двадцать лет, где-то рядом. И эта близость касается всего вокруг, все преображает, во все вдыхает душу и тайну.  
– Чур сегодня я Ронин! – кричит круглоголовый мальчишка стайке такой же, как он, детворы. В ответ несколько сердитых детских голосов заявляют, что «Майк, ты совсем обнаглел, ты и вчера играл Ронина, и еще позавчера».  
Фил вдруг понимает, что изменилось по сравнению с Адской кухней двадцать лет назад.  
Тогда к закату детей на улицах уже не оставалось. И уж точно таких маленьких родители бы не отпустили играть одних.  
Он гуляет до темноты. Это последний день его отпуска. Последний день на Адской кухне. Завтра ему придется вернуться к работе. Он не потерял надежды, но очень устал.  
– Эй, мистер! Вы не заблудились?  
Голос за спиной вырывает Фила из раздумий. Грабители? Придется уложить их? Забавно, до чего это похоже на то, что случилось двадцать лет назад. Только в этот раз сверху за ним не будет следить его персональный ангел-хранитель со стрелой на тетиве.  
Он с мягкой улыбкой оборачивается, но двое мужчин, остановившихся рядом с ним, не спешат нападать. Они не похожи на уличных грабителей, а эта улица – слишком освещенная для грабежа.  
Его взгляд задерживается на зеленых повязках у них на рукавах. Один из мужчин, усатый, смуглый латиноамериканец, замечает это.  
– Соседский патруль, – кивает он на свой рукав. – Мы вроде как это... добровольно помогаем поддерживать порядок.  
– Ага. Решили с мужиками по вечерам выходить на улицы, присматривать, чтобы у нас на районе всякие не гастролировали, – объясняет второй. – Люди Ронина, конечно, здорово навели здесь шороху, но их ведь мало, они везде не успеют. Кроме русских и китайцев, тут было полно мелких банд, не все из них еще угомонились.  
– Я не заблудился, – грустно говорит Фил. – С женой поссорился, она меня из дому выперла, с одним чемоданом, представляете?  
– У-у-у, стерва, – сочувственно гудит усатый. – Так ты что, ищешь где выпить?  
– Да.  
– Тут рядом забегаловка Ясуо. Дедуля отлично готовит и лишнего не берет. У него есть пиво и сакэ.  
– Подойдет, – кивает Фил. – Покажете дорогу?  
***  
– Кстати, я впервые его как раз там и увидел, Ронина.  
– Где? – рассеянно интересуется Фил, стараясь не споткнуться, потому что внутри – ох, что-то болезненно сжимается за грудиной.  
– Возле ресторанчика Ясуо.  
– Пабло, ты всем уже уши этой историей прожужжал, – закатывает глаза напарник усатого.  
– А я вот не слышал, – примирительно говорит Коулсон. – Расскажи.  
– Ну, это было как раз в тот день, когда они выкинули оттуда бандюков мадам Гао. Я как раз пошел выгуливать собаку, потому что Мария плохо себя чувствовала, она всю ту неделю болела, потому что...  
– Начина-ается. Пабло, не тяни резину, переходи сразу к делу.  
– Короче, вылетали они оттуда вверх тормашками. В смысле, ниндзя эти недоделанные. Я, конечно, остановился посмотреть. Не каждый день такое увидишь. Китайцы сыплются на проезжую часть, как град, все свистят, улюлюкают. И тут китайцы закончились. И выходит он. В чем-то темно-зеленом, с мечом в руке. И в маске этой его. Посмотрел на их машину – та сама собой откатилась. Фред, знаю, что ты мне не веришь, но Девой Марией клянусь – за рулем никого не было. А он взял пистолет и не целясь прострелил крышку бензобака.  
Коулсон вздрагивает всем телом.  
– Что было дальше?  
– Он поднял голову, посмотрел вокруг. И говорит: «Поднимайте свои задницы и делайте что-нибудь с этим всем дерьмом. Если все будем сидеть на собственном заду, так ничего и не изменится».  
– Прям так и сказал? – посмеивается Фред.  
– Ну, может, не совсем так, но по смыслу примерно это. Я после этого и подумал, а может, собраться с мужиками, хоть шпану с улиц погоним.  
– Откуда они взялись тогда у Ясуо? – задумчиво тянет Фред. – Это вроде был первый раз, когда их видели на Адской кухне. Интересно, он их знал до этого?  
– Да ладно, говорят, Ронин давно тут жил. А еще говорят, что они до сих пор бывают у старика – иногда, по ночам.  
– Говорят, что кур доят, – ворчит Фред. – Я вообще слышал, что люди Ронина – мутанты, которые прячутся от правительства.  
– А тебе какое дело? Люди, нелюди – лишь бы люди были хорошие. Кстати, мы пришли! Вот он, «Карп» – на углу, где красные светящиеся шары.  
– Зайдете со мной? – спрашивает Фил.  
– Не, братишка, в другой раз. Если я опоздаю домой, жена меня самого выставит на улицу, только чемодан не даст захватить, – усатый сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. – Держись, все наладится.  
***  
Семь ступенек вниз показались ему неодолимыми. Ноги вдруг стали ватными, Фил уцепился за перила, чтобы не упасть.  
Он распахнул дверь. В лицо пахнуло вкусными запахами и теплом. В полутемном зале ресторанчика было почти пусто. Только в углу человек в хорошем костюме и черных очках отложил в сторону палочки и настороженно поднял голову.  
Фил шагнул к стойке, из-за которой ему кланялся, как заведенный, маленький седой японец. Оперся ладонями на полированное дерево.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Мне очень нужен Ронин. Прошу вас. Вы ведь знаете, как его найти. Я – друг. Клянусь, я не из правительства и не из мафии. Помогите мне найти Ронина.  
– Повернись к свету, – японец неожиданно положил ему на висок сухую морщинистую руку, повернул его лицом к лампе. – Дай посмотреть на тебя.  
– Он не врет, Ясуо, – сказал человек в углу. – Я это слышу.  
***  
Филу надвинули на глаза темную повязку, куда-то вели, потом везли в машине, потом снова вели – по улице, потом через дверь и по коридору. Потом оставили его одного в большом и, судя по эху, пустом помещении. Коулсон поежился: здесь гулял холодный ветер.  
– Можешь снять повязку, – сказал мужской голос рядом.  
Фил сдвинул ее наверх, поморгал, заново привыкая к свету. Из-под высокого потолка свисали цепи подъемников, кирпичные стены возвращали гулкое эхо, стекла в высоких узких окнах кое-где были выбиты, и сквозь них зябко дуло. Он был на заброшенном заводе, среди станков и стальных конструкций.  
Рядом с ним стоял высокий человек в носатой красно-белой маске. Как там его звали? Тэнгу.  
– Мне нужен Ронин, – сказал Фил.  
– Он сейчас придет. Зачем он тебе?  
– Я... знал его когда-то. Возможно.  
– Это не ответ.  
– Я здесь.  
Из-за тяжелой стальной опоры вышел мужчина в темно-зеленом. Его лицо и голову закрывал глухой шлем с маской. Фил скользнул по его фигуре наметанным взглядом, оценивая рост и сложение – и пошатнулся. Горло сдавило страшным разочарованием.  
Не он. Гораздо выше, рука длиннее, разворот плеч совсем другой.  
– Послушайте, – с трудом вытолкнул он сквозь приступ удушья. – Я не знаю, кто вы. Но может быть, вы знаете – или... з-знали... человека по имени Клинт Бартон.  
Человек в темно-зеленом присвистнул, обеими руками взялся за шлем – и снял его.  
На Фила посмотрел симпатичный темноволосый парень, совсем не похожий на Клинта. Но его лицо показалось знакомым.  
– Ванда, выйди, пожалуйста, – позвал он, оборачиваясь в сторону. – Тут нужна твоя помощь.  
Ванда!  
Фил вспомнил. Он видел это лицо в материалах о бежавших из Рафта «преступниках».  
Скотт Лэнг!  
– Скотт, – прошептал он. – Вы должны его знать! Вы вместе бежали из тюрьмы! Ради бога, расскажите, что случилось потом. Где Клинт?  
Из теней выступила, соткавшись из темноты, девушка в красном платье. Сняла белую маску, подошла к Филу.  
– Прости, – мягко сказала она. – Я буквально на секундочку загляну в твою голову, хорошо?  
Она подняла к вискам Фила длинные пальцы, легонько коснулась его седеющих волос.  
– Ого! – ее глаза расширились. – Ничего себе! Ой, простите! – Коулсон с удивлением увидел, как она залилась румянцем и смущенно прикусила костяшки пальцев.  
– Сэм, позови Клинта!  
– Я так не играю, – Скотт раздосадовано бухнул тяжелый шлем на подоконник. – Сегодня моя очередь быть Ронином. Мы же договорились, что станем носить эту маску по очереди.  
Ванда рассмеялась.  
Фил почувствовал, как его тоже сотрясает изнутри подступающий смех – нездоровый, истерический.  
Из глубины зала к нему шел человек, пересекая полосы тени и света из окон, похожие на черные и серебряные клинки.  
Его походка, осанка – Фил узнавал все. С каждым шагом надежда перерастала в уверенность: он не ошибся. Все ближе и ближе – он уже узнавал не только силуэт. Нервное, напряженное, похожее на тик движение левой руки у бедра. Очерк взлохмаченных волос. Дыхание. Все ближе...  
Клинт Бартон выступил на свет – бледный, как мел, застывший, как одна из масок театра Но. Он прикусил губу до крови – алое на белом. Он стоял молча, все смотрел – и не решался сделать последние два шага. Как будто боялся, что если он прикоснется – Коулсон исчезнет.  
Сквозь душащие его слезы Фил сумел выдохнуть:  
– Клинт... Ронин... Вот и я... Я на самом деле живой... Я искал тебя... Прости...  
И что-то будто сломалось, сдвинулось. Рот у Клинта открылся, брови сошлись у переносицы – маска ожила и превратилась в живое лицо. Бартон сделал два неловких шага – и обхватил его, стиснул так, что хрустнули ребра. Фил почувствовал, как спина Клинта под его ладонями вздрагивает, как тот сипло выдыхает странный звук – не то стон, не то всхлип. Как там, под его ребрами, гулко колотится сердце.  
В горле и глазах стало горячо. Зато дышать теперь было легко – в одно дыхание. Накрывать ладонями лопатки, чувствовать, как подбородок Клинта ложится сверху на плечо, как будто они двое – пазл, который надо было сложить, чтобы весь мир стал правильным.  
Бартон что-то глухо проговорил, вздрагивая.  
– Что? Что ты сказал, Клинт? – сквозь слезы выговорил Фил.  
– Я... больше не ронин. У меня теперь снова есть ты.  
– Я есть, – успокаивающе отозвался Коулсон. – Я не оставлю тебя и больше никому не дам себя убить. Но ты и до этого, на самом деле, не был ронином.  
– По...чему?  
Фил мягко отстранил Клинта, взяв за плечи, вгляделся в лицо.  
Последние месяцы оставили на нем сумрачную тень. И – Фил внезапно понял – это была не только усталость.  
Линия скул и подбородка стала жестче, у рта прорисовались решительные складки, как на старой маске самурая. Взгляд стал тяжелее, наполнился спокойной силой.  
Он больше не колеблется, – понял Фил. – Они все больше не сомневаются. Они выбрали свою дорогу и уже идут по ней.  
Ему на секунду стало страшно.  
Разумеется, он часто обдумывал, что может предложить, когда найдет Бартона. Сбежать куда-нибудь вдвоем? Скрыться из стервенеющей на глазах страны? Зажить тихой размеренной жизнью где-нибудь в маленьком португальском городке с видом на океан? У Коулсона хватило бы для этого и денег, и связей.  
Он хотел сказать Клинту, что не может и не хочет потерять его еще раз. Что, возможно, пришло время выйти из игры и исчезнуть. Что они не отвечают за целую страну, которая добровольно решила сойти с ума.  
Все эти слова теряют свой смысл. Они так и останутся несказанными. Вместо этого Фил тихо говорит:  
– Ты ведь сам прекрасно знаешь, кому ты служишь.  
– Да? И кому?  
– Тем детишкам, которые играют в тебя на улицах.  
Всем тем, для кого ты стал легендой – и надеждой.


End file.
